


I Lik the 00QAD

by gwyllion



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M, i lik the bred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Animals





	I Lik the 00QAD

Mai naim is Bond  
I’m double-oh  
Danny and Q  
I like to blow  
With purring moans  
And growling licks  
I open wide  
I suk the diks

My neyme is Q  
I do luv cats  
Pampuria  
Loves Blowfeld’s pats  
Such pretty floof  
I must get her  
She’s convinced me  
To join SPECTRE

Mai naem is Joe  
I told the guy  
Outside the club  
Done getting high  
With puppy eyes  
Followed him home  
Virgin no more  
I lik the bone

My naime is Dan  
Was feeling glum  
Invited dudes  
To fuck m’bum  
I found someone  
To spend life with  
Soulmates until  
FuckingTomRobSmith!


End file.
